When measuring the girth of compressible objects, it is desirable to maintain a uniform tension upon a tape or the like that is extended about the object. For example, when measuring human limbs as part of a weight reduction program, meaningful dimensional comparisons can be made only if measurements are taken with a uniform applied tension on the measuring tape.
Heretofore mechanisms have generally been constructed incorporating coil springs or the like. The springs are deformed depending upon the tension applied to the measuring tape. With the spring compressed a predetermined amount, the tension on the tape can be readily determined.
The main drawback with the prior art apparatus is that they are relatively complicated in construction and generally require the assembly of numerous interacting elements. Also, ease of handling has not particularly aided accurate readings to be obtained.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming these prior problems.